Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) ist ein ehemaliger Shinigami und gegenwärtig der Besitzer des Urahara Shops, in welchem er verschiedenste Shinigamiobjekte unter dem Mantel eines Süßigkeitenwarenladens verkauft. Der Laden wird von Urahara selbst, sowie von Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumugiya und Jinta Hanakari geleitet. Erscheinung Urahara trägt traditionelle japanische Geta und ein grün-weiß gestreiften Anglerhut, diese Kombination von Kleidungsstücken hat ihm den Spitzname Hut-und-Sandalen-Mann (jap.:ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi) eingebracht. Zusätzlich zu diesen Kleidungsstücken trägt er einen grünen Kimono und darüber ein dunkelgrünen Überwurf. Als Kommandant der 12. Kompanie trug er die gewöhnliche Kommandantenuniform zu der ein Haori gehört. Charakter Urahara ist normalerweise ein entspannter, freundlicher Zeitgenosse, jedoch kann er auch durchaus ernst sein, wenn es die Situation verlangt. Er selbst beschreibt sich jedoch als ehrlichen, lüsternen, gutaussehenden Geschäftsmann. Obwohl er ansonsten sehr enspannt ist, ist seinen Sprechweise immer äußerst höflich, auch wenn sie manchmal sarkastisch erscheint; wie Yoruichi Shihōin und Kukaku Shiba benutzt Urahara ein unpassendes Personalpronomen, nämlich das weibliche Pronomen atashi (nicht zu verwechseln mit watashi, welches für beide Geschlechter geeignet ist). Yoruichi zufolge, besitzt Urahara ein geradezu krankhaft ausgebildetes Talent für Streiche aller Art und übertreibt gerne mit Dingen, für die er einen besondere Leidenschaft hat, und ist nicht mehr von seinen Zielen abzubringen, sobald er sich auf ebendiese konzentriert. Zur Zeiten der Turn back the Pendulum Saga schien es als wäre Urahara eine sehr nervöse, verwirrte Person, die oft damit überfordert schien, wie sie sich ihrer Kompanie zu präsentieren hatte. Zudem wurde Urahara oft von seinem Vizekommandanten, Hiyori Sarugaki, tätlich angegriffen. Trotz dieser anfänglichen Charaktereigenschaften, schien es als wurde er die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit immer dann mitbringen, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, was gezeigt wurde, als er sich um die hollowfizierten Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten kümmern musste. Dies lässt offen, ob sein trotteliges Verhalten nur Maskerade war, denn seine Charakterzüge zu seiner Kommandantenzeit scheinen das komplette Gegenteil seiner derzeitigen Persönlichkeit zu sein. Urahara ist fast immer in der Nähe eines wichtigen oder entscheindenden Ereignisses, allerdings kommt er meist ein wenig zu spät und mischt sich generell nie direkt ein, sondern überwacht das Ereignis von außerhalb, um es zu kontrollieren. Nachdem es zu Ende ist, taucht er einfach auf und hilft der Person, von der er glaubt, dass es das Beste ist ihr zu helfen. Eine Ausnahme bilden die aktuellen Geschehnisse, als er in Kapitel 401 auftaucht. Er ist zwar zu spät zu Anfang des Kampfes, jedoch greift er Aizen unerwartet von hinten an. Auch wenn seine Absichten nicht immer ganz zu durchschauen sind, so sind seine Handlungen doch immer für das, was er als das Beste ansieht, gedacht. Zudem scheint Urahara mit den meisten in der Story vorkommenden Figuren Bekanntschaften zu pflegen. Auch wenn Urahara eine der Hauptantriebskräfte der Story ist, ist er doch meist nur der Auslöser für ein Ereignis in der Story. Übersicht Vergangenheit left|150px|thumb|Urahara als Kommandant An einem unbestimmten Punkt, vor der eigentlichen Story von Bleach, bevor Urahara zum Kommandanten ernannt worden war, lebte Urahara mit seinem zukünftigem Assistenten Tessai in dem Haus von Yoruichi Shihōin. Bald darauf trat er den Gotei 13 bei und wurde letzendlich 3. Offizier in der 2. Kompanie. Als Teil seiner Pflichten, hat er auch die 3. Einheit, der Onmitsukidō geleitet. Yoruichi schlug, 110 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Story von Bleach, Urahara erfolgreich als Kommandant der 12. Kompanie vor; seine Vizekommandantin wurde Hiyori Sarugaki. Mit seiner Vizekommendantin hatte Kisuke zwar anfangs große Schwierigkeiten jedoch vertrugen sich beide mit der Zeit mehr oder weniger. Außerdem gründete er die Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung, welche jetzt von Mayuri Kurotsuchi geleitet wird. Diesen hatte er zuvor aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, da er dessen Fähigkeiten brauchte. Mayuri machte er dabei nicht nur zu seinem Stellvertreter im Forschungslabor sondern auch zu seinem 3. Offizier. right|thumb|Kisuke und Tessai halten Aizen auf Neun Jahre nachdem Urahara Kommandant wurde, kam es dazu dass mehrere Einwohner der Soul Society verschwanden bzw. keine feste Form mehr annehmen konnte. Die 9. Kompanie sollte sich um die Vorfälle kümmern doch als diese keine Meldung von sich gab sollte Kisuke nach ihnen schauen. Dieser hatte viel zu tun, er wollte einen Gigai für die Seelen entwickeln die keine feste Form mehr annehmen konnten, und beauftragte deshalb Hiyori ihn dort zu vertreten. Doch als er hörte wie gefährlich es geworden ist plagten ihn Schuldgefühle weshalb er nun selbst hingehen wollte. Doch wurde es Kisuke nicht erlaubt; stattdessen wurden einige andere Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten los geschickt. Trotzdem beschloss Kisuke mit Tessai ebenfalls heimlich los zu ziehen. Beide kamen gerade rechtzeitig als Aizen, der zuvor den Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten einer Hollowfizierung unterzog, diese nun töten wollte. Kisuke und Tessai konnten Aizen, Tousen und Gin abhalten, die acht Shinigami zu töten, sodass sich die drei erstmal zurückzogen. left|thumb|Kisuke muss mit Tessai und [[Yoruichi fliehen]]Doch war jetzt keine Zeit zu verlieren, Kisuke versuchte, in seinem Labor die acht Shinigami von der Hollowfizierung zu befreien, mithilfe des Hougyoku. Leider schaffte Kisuke es nicht und wurde am nächsten Morgen mit Tessai festgenommen. Beiden wurde das Verbrechen von Aizen vorgeworfen, der durch seine Hypnose alle den Glauben machte, er hätte ein Alibi. Er und Tessai sollten gerade ihre Strafe entgegennehmen, als Yoruichi sie befreite und mit ihnen aus der Soul Society floh. Er hat zehn unauffindbare Gigai für sich selbst, für Tessai, und die acht Visoreds erschaffen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass alle in die reale Welt flüchten und sich verstecken konnten. Durch Yoruichi gelang ihnen die Flucht in die Welt der Menschen. Jetzt verkauft er nützliche Shinigami-Utensilien. Offizell wurde er aus der Soul Society verbannt, weil er mit seinen Experimenten einige Tabus gebrochen hat. Laut Sōsuke Aizen wurde er dafür ins Exil verbannt, weil er ein Gigai erfunden hat, welches unauffindbar ist und das Reiatsu des Benutzers verkümmern lässt, anstatt es wiederherzustellen und ihn somit langsam in einen gewöhnlichen Menschen verwandelt. Ersatz Shinigami Saga right|thumb|Kiskue klärt Orihime und Chad auf Nachdem Rukia ihre Kräfte auf Ichigo übertragen hatte bot ihr Kisuke einen Gigai an damit sie eine Zeit lang in der Menschenwelt leben konnte. Was Rukia nicht wusste war dass Kisuke in diesen Gigai das Hougyoku versteckte. Später kaufte Rukia ab und zu bei Kisuke ein, unter anderem kaufte sie von ihm Kon. Nachdem Kisuke allerdings merkte dass Kon ein Mod-Soul ist wollte er ihn wieder zurücknehmen, jedoch behielt Ichigo ihn. Nachdem Chad und Orihime zum ersten Mal ihre Kräfte benutzten und danach zusammenbrachen, sammelte Kisuke sie ein und klärte sie über Hollows und Shinigami auf. Soul Society Saga left|thumb|Ichigo trainiert mit Kiskue Nachdem Ichigo gegen Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai gekämpft und verloren hat, erscheint Urahara um Ichigo und Uryū Ishida, der ebenfalls gegen die Shinigami gekämpft hatte, mitzunehmen. Jedoch musste Urahara Ichigo, weil seine Verletzungen so schwer waren, in den Urahara-Shop mitnehmen, um ihn dort behandeln zu können. Nachdem sich Ichigo mehr oder weniger erholt hat, erklärt Urahara ihm, wie viel Zeit ihm noch bleibt, Rukia Kuchiki zu retten und bietet Ichigo an ihn zu diesem Zweck zu trainieren. Gleich am nächsten Tag beginnt Urahara in einem Trainingareal unter dem Urahara-Shop das Training mit Ichigo, der von Urahara aus seinem Körper befördert wurde, welches zunächst daraus besteht sein Reiatsu wiederherzustellen, da Ichigos Zangetsu und die Kette des Schicksals Byakuya Kuchiki zerstört wurden und ihm die Fähigkeit nahmen spirituelle Kraft einzusetzten. Dies geschah durch einen Kampf gegen Ururu, welches den ebengenannten Effekt eintreten lies. Direkt daran anschließend zerstörte Tessai die die Kette des Schicksals die Ichigos Körper mit seiner Seele verband, weiterhin wurde er in ein riesiges Loch befördert, dass Urahara Shattered Shaft nannte, nun musste Ichigo innerhalb von 72 Stunden seine Shinigamikräfte erlangen, denn ansonsten würde der verbleibende Rest der Kette des Schicksals sich langsam selbst zerfressen und Ichigo würde zu einem Hollow werden. Zwar gelang es Ichigo, seine Shinigamikräfte zu erreichen, jedoch begann Ichigos Körper, trotz seines Widerstandes und mit der Maske beginnend, sich in einen Hollow zu verwandeln. Daraus resultierte Ichigos erlangen der Vizardkräfte, die Urahra bereits bekannt waren. Anschließend beginnt die dritte Trainigseinheit, welche Ichigo meistert, indem er Urahara den Hut vom Kopf schlägt. Da Urahara mit seinem Shikomizue kämpft, nimmt Ichigo an, dass dieses kein Zanpakutō sein kann und lässt sich von ebenjenem schneiden, worauf sich heraustellt, dass Uraharas Shikomizue ebenfalls ein Zanpakutō ist, welches auf den Namen Benihime hört. Da Ichigo gegen das Shikai von Urahara machtlos scheint und von ihm beinahe getötet wird, worauf der Geist von Ichigos Zanpakutō sich zu Wort meldet und er schließlich den Namen seines Zanpakutōs, Zangetsu, lernt und letzendlich Urahara den Hut vom Kopf schlagen kann. right|thumb|Kiskue öffnet für Ichigo und seine Freunde das Tor zur Soul Society Da Ichigo sämtliche Prüfungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit besteht, bleiben Urahara und Ichigo noch Zeit genug Ichigos Kampftechnik zu trainieren, aus dem Traning lernt Ichigo, dass er gegen starke Gegner nur gewinnen kann, wenn er entschlossen ist seinen Gegner zu töten. Nachdem Ichigo das Traning vollständig abgeschlossen hat, beginnt Urahara mit dem errichten des Senkaimons, dass Ichigo Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado und Yoruichi Shihōin nach Soul Society befördern soll. Nach ihren Abenteueren dort holte Kisuke sie ab und brachte sie wieder zu ihrem jeweiligen Zuhause. Arrancar Saga left|thumb|Isshin und Kiskue unterhalten sich Nachdem Isshin Kurosaki Grand Fisher besiegte tauchte Kisuke auf und es stellte sich heraus dass sich beide schon eine lange Zeit kennen. Kisuke klärt dabei Ichigos Vater auf dass die Vizards Kontakt zu Ichigo aufgenommen haben. Danach bereden beide die momentane Situation wegen Aizen. Als Ulquiorra und Yammy zum ersten Mal in Karakura Town einfallen und Ichigo, wegen seines inneren Zwistes mit seinem inneren Hollow nicht zu kämpfen in der Lage sind, greifen Yoruichi und Urahara gemeinsam ein um Ichigo, Chad und Orihime zu beschützen. Ulquiorra zufolge hätte Yammi gegen die beiden jedoch nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, weshalb sich beide zurückziehen. right|thumb|Kisuke kämpft gegen Yammy und ist ihm weit überlegen. Nach diesem Vorfall erscheinen die Shinigami Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai und Yumichika Ayasegawa in Karakura Town, um Ichigo zur Seite zu stehen. Währenddessen trainiert Chad im Urahara Shop mit Renji, der dort temporär lebt. Auch Orihime wollte von Kisuke trainiert werden dieser jedoch sagte etwas schroff dass dies nichts nützen würde da ihre Kräfte nicht für den Kampf geeignet wären, weshalb Orihime niedergeschlagen wieder ging. In Wahrheit sagte Kisuke dies bloß um Orihime vom Schlachtfeld und von Aizen fern zu halten damit dieser sich nicht Orihimes Fähigkeiten aneignen kann. Jedoch fallen die Arrancar einmal mehr in Karakura Town ein und Urahara nimmt sich Yammys an und scheint eher mit ihm zu spielen, als ihn wirklich töten zu wollen. Es zeigt sich dabei wie weit überlegen Kisuke Yammy gegenüber ist, da er nach kürtzester Zeit gegen alles von Yammy eine Antwort wusste. Am Ende wurde der Kampf abgebrochen als die Arrancar durch ein Garganta fliehen konnten. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|Kiskue öffnet ein Garganta für Ichigo Nachdem Orihime von Ulquiorra Schiffer auf Aizens Befehl hin nach Hueco Mundo entführt wurde, öffnet Urahara ein Garganta, damit Ichigo, Chad und Uryū Orihime zur Hilfe eilen können. Während Ichigos Abwesenheit arbeitet Urahara an einem Auftrag, der ihm von Yamamoto persönlich aufgetragen wurde: Er soll ein Garganta öffnen, damit die Kommandanten Retsu Unohana, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi und Byakuya Kuchiki, gemeinsam mit ihren Vizekommandanten nach Hueco Mundo gelangen können, was ihm auch gelang. Außerdem erschuff er spezielle Türme um ein Fake Karakura-Town zu erschaffen damit die echte Stadt der Menschen während der Schlacht gegen Aizen in Sicherheit ist. Deicide Saga Während des Kampfes im falschen Karakura, taucht urplötzlich Kisuke am Ort des Geschehens auf und feuert mit Benihime einen roten Strahl auf Aizen ab, welchen ihm die Schulter durchbohrt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sōsuke Aizen fängt er an, seinen Gegner mit einem Bakudō zu fesseln und anschließend mit dem Hadōspruch Senjyū Kōten Taihō zu bombardieren. Jedoch übersteht Aizen diesen Angriff, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer davon zu tragen. Daraufhin fesselt Kisuke, in Zusammenarbeit mit Isshin, Aizen mit Ketten an den Händen. Überraschend taucht nun Yoruichi, mit spezieller von Kisuke entwickelter Rüstung, auf und erscheint im Anschluss über Aizen, versucht ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt zu treffen, doch auch dieser Angriff wird von Aizen geblockt. Später sieht man Kisuke zusammen mit Yoruichi und Isshin besiegt am Boden liegen, es scheint als haben die Drei den Kampf gegen Aizen verloren. Kurze Später taucht Kisuke jedoch erneut auf. Er schafft es nun endlich, nachdem Ichigo Aizen besiegt hat, diesen zu versiegeln. Dies bewerkstelligt er mithilfe eines Kidōspruchs, welchen er zuvor im Kampf gegen Aizen eingesetzt hat, aber erst verspätet seine Wirkung zeigt. Fähigkeiten * Zanjutsu: Obwohl es von seinem Äußeren her nicht den Anschein hat, ist Urahara ein sehr begabter Kämpfer, der mit einer Kombination aus äußerst starken Angriffen und Täuschungen kämpft, was man daran sehen kann wie einfach er Yammy, einen Espada, mit nichts weiterem als Benihime, seinem Zanpakuto, in dessen Shikaiform in Schach halten kann. Er beherrscht viele verschiedene Techniken seines Shikai, was ihm zu einem vielseitigen Kämpfer macht. Da er auch Bankai beherrscht, hat er das Zanjutsu wohl bis zu einem gewissen Grad gemeistert. Laut Urahara selbst, verfügt jede Attacke über ein Maximum an durchführbaren Angriffen, was er auch Ichigo vermittelt hat. *'Hoho:' Zudem ist er wahrscheinlich, aufgrund seiner früheren Mitgliedschaft in der 2. Kompanie, auch gut im Hoho. *thumb|Mit der flachen Hand hält Urahara einen Gefangenen aufHakuda: Kisuke dürfte ein Meister des Hakuda sein, da er einmal Korpskommandant des Festnahmekorps der Onmitsukido war und man als solcher in der Lage sein, muss die Gefangenen mit bloßen Händen in Schach zu halten. *'Kido:' Zudem hat er im Kido ein recht hohes Niveau, da er zum einen Senkaimon (welche Aufgabe der Kidotruppe sind) und Garganta aufbauen kann, zum anderen im Kampf gegen Sosuke Aizen seine Fähigkeiten im Kido durch Einsatz mehrerer mittel- bis hochklassiger Bakudo und dem Beschwören von Hado #91 Senjyu Kouten Taihou unter Beweis stellte. Ebenso beherrscht er selbstentwickelte Kido-Techniken. *'Intellekt:' Laut Aizen hat Urahara als einziger in der ganzen Soul Society einen höheren Intellekt als er, so zum Beispiel fand Urahara einen Weg zur Hollowfizierung, Aizen aber nicht. Er konnte Aizens Pläne für über 100 Jahre vorhersehen und löst bis jetzt jedes Rätsel auf, insbesondere in den Bleach-Filmen. Laut diversen Charakteren, ist Urahara auch ein viel besserer Wissenschaftler als Mayuri Kurotsuchi, da er Erfindungen entwickelte, die sein Nachfolger noch nicht geschafft hat. *'Reiatsu:' Als ehemaliger Kommandant verfügt Urahara über ein gewaltiges Reiatsu, da er zum Beispiel vor 110 Jahren eine Gruppe Deserteure damit überwältigte, die auch über eine große Menge Reiatsu verfügten. Erfindungen * Gikongan * Tenshintai * verschiedene Arten von Gigai * Hougyoku * Karakuraizer-Uhr * Einen Umhang der Reiatsu verbirgt (Episode 210) Trivia *Wie Tite Kubo in einem Interview preisgegeben hat, wurde er zu Urahara von dem Charakter Snufkin aus Tove Jannsons Kinderserie Die Mumins inspiriert. *Urahara scheint sowohl Isshin Kurosaki (Ichigo Kurosakis Vater), als auch Ryūken Ishida (Uryū Ishidas Vater) zu kennen. *Yoruichi ist Uraharas beste Freundin. *Außerdem beschreibt er seine Beziehung zu Yoruichi als sehr innig und gestand auf die Frage hin, während eines Interviews bei Radio-Kon, dass er sie auch schon nackt und mehr von ihr gesehen habe. Ob das jedoch ganz der Wahrheit entspricht, ist leicht anzuzweifeln, da Yoruichi dazwischen platzte und verkündete, das sie von alledem ja gar nichts gewusst hatte. *Sein Bankai hat er wie Ichigo innerhalb von drei Tagen mittels des Tenshintais erlernt. Damit hatte er getestet , ob diese Methode funktioniert, mit dem Ergebnis, dass es nur für talentierte Shinigami geeignet sei. *In einigen Fillern wird angedeutet, dass Kisuke eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten hat und sich mit diesen auch leicht bestechen lässt. *Er besitzt um die hundert gleichen Modelle seines Hutes. Das gilt auch für seinen Mantel, seine Getas, seinen Fächer und seinen Jinbai (= Sommermantel mit dazugehöriger Hose). *Er erzählte, dass es Dinge in seinem Laden zu kaufen gibt, dessen Namen er am hellichten Tage lieber nicht aussprechen möchte und die vor allem von hübschen Mädchen bis hin zu Ehefrauen mit zu viel Freizeit gekauft werden. *Er schützt seine Geschlechtsorgane, wie man es in der Turn Back the Pendulum - Saga gesehen hat, denn Hiyori litt unter Beinschmerzen, nachdem sie Urahara's Genital getreten hat (was sie danach auch nie wieder tat). *Im Anime wurde gezeigt dass er oft mit Yoruichi zusammen seinen und ihren Geburtstag feiert, aufgrund des Jahreswechsel denken jedoch nur die beiden auch an ihre Geburtstage und feiern somit oft allein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:2. Kompanie Kategorie:12. Kompanie Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Kisukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Kisukes Veränderungen